


First Kiss

by Dionyso



Category: First Kiss - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Art, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stranger - Freeform, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by First Kiss (Tatia Pilieva)<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A</p><p>Some strangers meet to make art, to kiss, to fall in love.</p><p>Tumblr photo set<br/>http://dionysocostancestone.tumblr.com/post/79521115103/i-do-not-know-why-i-continue-to-follow-you-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

\- I do not know why I continue to follow you, this is one of the most stupid ideas you've ever had.  
\- It is not a stupid idea, it's art! Are you afraid, Castiel?  
\- What should I be afraid of, Gabriel?  
\- That your partner doesn't want to kiss you, because you look like a sad goldfish or because of your smelly breath. - Castiel put his hand over his mouth to see if he really had bad breath. Gabriel laughed. Castiel gave him a slap on the arm. - You couldn't change your own socks without the help of your big brother. Now let's go kissing, and possibly, fucking, some handsome underwear model.

Castiel followed the brother in a photographic studio, where a group of people was eating sandwiches awkwardly. Gabriel took Castiel's arm in his grip and approached the buffet table, searching immediately for something sweet to eat. Castiel counted only seven seconds before his brother realised that there were only savoury sandwiches and began to wear his disappointed expression. - Nobody will kiss a grumpy assbutt like you.  
Castiel grabbed a vegan sandwich and bit it triumphantly. Gabriel took only a glass of coke, ignoring his brother's words, maybe still lost in the disappoint for the lack of free candies. After a while, a woman began to summarise the aim of the project and gave some rules and tips for the people not used to pose for a camera. Then she read a list of couple and directed each of them to a photo booth.  
\- I go kissing, see you tomorrow bro!  
Gabriel greeted him with a wide grin, probably replacing the delusion for the candies with the prospect of a sexual intercourse with his assigned partner, whose name was Sam.

Castiel was assigned to Dean. He fantasised for a moment on the name and smiled, curious and maybe, yes, a little afraid of the situation. He had never kissed a total stranger. Except that time... But he was drunk and he didn't remember so much. Fault of Gabriel and Balthazar, his best friend, as any adventure in Castiel's life.  
Dean... Was he taller or shorter than him? Was he black or white? Or maybe Asiatic? Was he handsome and athletic? Was he scented? Was he a good kisser? Was he nice? Was there even a small chance of falling in love in the photo booth? Castiel sighed, leaning against the wall. It would have been only a kiss. No romance, only art. Castiel smiled and walked fastly toward the booth assigned to him and Dean to shot the kiss sequence. 401. 

When he opened the door, a man and a woman were in the room. The woman greeted him, covering his visual of the man, of Dean. Castiel tried to peek over her shoulder, and his gazed captured Dean's eyes. Big, shining, green eyes. Beautiful eyes. Castiel smiled shyly to him. Dean smiled confidently, showing perfect, pearly white, glowing teeth. The woman, Meg, was still talking, about the cameras, the kiss, no rehearsal, her boss, something concerning lunch, but Castiel had lost the sense of her speech in the exact moment he laid his eyes on Dean.- Ok, Meg, I know, he knows, let's do this so you can have your friggin' lunch... - Dean interrupted her, while taking Castiel's hand and kindly leading him in front of the white panel. - What's your name, dude?

Castiel answered, but he produced no sound. He bit his lips and lowered his gaze. Apparently he wasn't able to answer Dean while he was looking in his eyes. - Castiel...  
Dean touched gently his chin, encouraging him to look again his face. Castiel felt his cheeks burning. Dean smiled, invading his personal space. He leaned toward Castiel's right hear and spoke softly, it was almost a whisper, a warm whisper. -So, Cas... Do you like me? Do you want to kiss me?  
Castiel has never been called “Cas”. But he liked it. And he liked Dean. And he wanted to kiss him, without any doubt. He nodded. Dean turned his head and touched his face with the lips. Castiel shivered and laid his hand on Dean's left shoulder. Dean approached his lips, giving another sample of his warmness. Castiel couldn't resist. He gripped tightly Dean's arm and kissed him. Dean let his hands rest on Castiel's hips and broke the seal of his lips with the tongue. Castiel tied his other arm on Dean's neck and lost himself in the kiss and in that wonderful warmness that was Dean's body. It was perfect and Castiel didn't feel the urge of leaving Dean until he heard a cough.  
Only in that moment he remembered they were in front of a camera, and that their kiss was only art. Castiel left slowly Dean's lips and turned away from him avoiding his gaze. The woman behind the camera pronounced them perfect and dismissed them.  
\- Thank you, Dean.  
Castiel looked at Dean for the last time and then left the room, with a kind of sadness that burdened his heart and still the taste of Dean on his lips. The kiss was awesome, but he and Dean... They were still stranger and they would have been forever. That wasn't art, that was a kind cruel game. But at least he was with Gabriel. His brother would have found the bright side of the situation and something to laugh over. 

Castiel had almost reached the lobby of the building, when someone shouted his name. Not someone, Dean, not his name, Cas. Castiel turned around and he found Dean next to him. - Was I a troll? - Castiel tilted his head and blinked, not getting the reference. Dean smiled. - Did you like kissing me? - Castiel nodded, experiencing a chill in the spine. Dean ran after him. They had another chance. They wouldn't be stranger any more. Not this time. - Do you want to kiss me again?  
Castiel smiled. - I do. - He answered, but stopped immediately Dean while he was leaning toward him. Castiel desired to feel again that warmness, but not as a stranger. - I am Castiel Novak. I am 28, I am an accountant, I don't like this job too much, but I like it because I work with my brother. His name is Gabriel. He's not my only brother, but he's my favourite. I like burgers... I actually love burgers. I always wake up before 7 a.m. and I like coffee with cream. A lot of cream. I would like to...  
Dean interrupted him with a finger on his lips. - Would you like a coffee with a lot of cream and a lot of me?  
Castiel nodded and tangled his hand to Dean's hand, walking toward the exit of the building.

\- No extra kisses. You owe me twenty bucks, Gab!  
\- Do you want to kiss me again, Sam?  
They kissed. They followed Dean and Castiel, still kissing. They had dinner, and then sex. They kissed a lot. 

\- You still owe me twenty bucks, Gab.  
Said Sam, three months later, when the video was uploaded on-line, and Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel watched it together, not strangers any more and in love.


End file.
